Peter Pan
by OrangeGravity
Summary: Wendy runs away from home and ends up dying under a slide until she meets Will Slightly  and goes back home with him where she meets Peter. Everything falls into place for her then... So it seems. My first Story, Review if you could!


**Peter Pan is a lovely boy. He turned around my life with the help of 'The Boys' This is my, our story. I will tell it to my greatest knowledge, with the help of Peter of course. I'm not very good at telling stories even though I have been known for telling them.**

I started running. Running as fast as I could. Happy thoughts kept running through my mind as I ran across the field to the road. My family was asleep, the dog didnt hear me leave and no one is up til dawn. I've planned this perfectly... so I thought. I took my first step on the pavement, the pavement that I hadnt seen for years. I started to walk down the road towards the state line. I kept walking all night, I put my hood over my eyes so people wouldnt recognize me and I slouched, something I loved walked for 2 straight days feeling the rush of memories and sadness run out of my mind. I don't eat much, so i just had a couple granola bars on the way. I got to the point where I had no clue where I was. So I slept, under a slide in an abandoned park. I was fine realy, I was quiet lonely though. I layed under that slide and explored that park for 3 more days until I ran out of food. I only brought 2 cereal bars, 2 pears, 3 cookies and 2 bottles of water. I got hungry fast and it hurt to breathe. I kept telling myself ''5 more minutes and i'll go back home.'' Days passed and I was still telling myself that same thing. Probably around the 7th day gone I started to prepare to die, I figured that if I couldnt move or call for help I would eventually starve to death. I continued laying on the dirt underneath that dirty yellow slide for one more night and woke up the next morning to something pushing my side. I slowly opened my eyes to a tall brown haired boy looking down at me. ''Can you take me home?'' I whispered unable to say anymore ''I don't know who you are or what you're doing here but i'll help you. Can you stand up?'' He said in a strong british accent. I layed their motionless and let my eyelids drop, ''Oh gosh...uhm, Okay.'' he said and scooped me up in his arms. I don't know if I fell asleep or if I just passed out but I awoke in a dimly lit room with blankets over me. I slowly sat up and turned my head next to me where there was and apple, bread and 2 glasses of water on a tray. I ate every piece of it and drank both glasses of water. I felt way better just swallowing it and looked around the room. I didn't care where I was really, I was just happy that I didn't die. The room was fairly big and I was laying on a couch next to a coffee table. I layed my head back against the pillow and fell asleep, but this wasn't like recent sleep, it was genuine sleep that you can only achieve when you know you're safe and nothing bad is going to happen. I woke by hearing a door open and sudden voices ''Whhatt...What the heck? Who the heck is this?'' A loud voice said, I didn't want to open my eyes so i kept them shut as if I was still sleeping. ''Shhhh! She's sleeping you idiot! I found her at the park, you know the one under the slide?'' The boy with the familiar voice said back almost whispering ''Yeah but...Peter's going to kill you.'' The still loud voice said ''He'll understand!'' The other boy who I am refering to as 'The british guy' said back. ''She's a girl!'' the louder voice said ''So what? You're a girl and you're here!'' The british boy said ''You're lucky she's sleeping or i'd punch you in the face...Hey speaking of your murderer!'' he said and I opened my eyes slightly to see the brown haired boy sitting next to me looking at another boy who was looking through the curtain. I quickly shut my eyes when the door opened. ''Hey Peter! Guess what Will brought home!'' The louder voice said, I didn't really like him so much, he was far to mean. ''what do you me-...Who's this?'' I heard a voice say, quite calmly actually. ''Remeber that girl I said that was underneath the slide at the park I mentioned yesterday at dinner?'' The british boy said. ''No.'' The other boy said ''Well she was dying of hunger and I expect she hasn't slept in days...'' He started whispering ''So you bring her here! Here of all places?'' The voices whispered in panic. ''I couldn't leave her to die Peter. You should know about that.'' The british boy said. ''Get her out by tomorow morning or else..'' he said and then a door slammed which when I opened my eyes I identified that it was him. ''You're awake?'' The british boy said slowly. I nodded my head, ''where am I?'' I whispered. ''You're at...mine and my brothers house. Don't worry we won't hurt you.'' He said grabbing his cell phone '' I'm getting some questions I should ask you, what's your name?'' He said reading a text ''Wendy Darling, Yours?'' I asked sitting up ''Well mine is Will but there is quite a few of us living here.'' He said quieter as if someone was listening to him. ''Who?'' I said laying back down. ''Well Me, Peter, Nate, Thomas, Calvin and then the twins are Max and Ben. Welcome to the house of boys'' he laughed. ''What about your mother and father?'' I said. ''We don't have them, that's why we're here. I'll explain more later'' He stood up ''Get some sleep, You'll need it for tonight.'' He walked out the door and I layed all the way down. _What did he mean by 'you'll need your sleep for tonight? _I thought, I worried a little but went back to sleep. Even though I was sleeping a strangers house full of boys who may or may not be dangerous, I felt safe.  
I woke back up at 5:57 when someone entered the room through the big squeaky door. I opened my eyes and saw a Tall boy and 2 short boys staring at me. I sat up and the slowly took their coats off with their eyes on me. The Will came walking back in and saw that I was awake. ''Who's this...?'' The boy with the kids said. ''This is Wendy, ask questions later please.'' He walked and flipped the light on and i stood up, He looked over at me as if I would fall. ''Hi wendy i'm Ben.'' one of the identical boys walked up to me and put out his hand. I hesitated for a moment but then shook his hand, ''Hello Ben, I'm Wendy'' I smiled and let go of his hand when the other boy skipped to me and put his hand up, ''I'm Max.'' He smiled and I shook his hand ''You two are twins I suppose?'' I smiled ''Yes.'' Max said and Ben nodded. ''How on earth will I tell you apart?'' I laughed ''Ben has a freckle next to his nose and I don't see?'' Max pointed to his nose ''Ah I see. Nice to meet you.'' I smiled and looked up to the other boys who were turned around and I suppose talking about me. They turned around when they noticed my voice stopped ''You wanna meet the rest of the boys?'' Will asked. ''Sure.'' I said and followed him down the stairs. I was quite nervous actually and looking back at it now I see it was silly to be.


End file.
